Extinguishers
Extinguishers is the name the Illuminated gave to the L.D.C (Last Defense Corpse), the name Extinguishers is also used by the common people. Extinguishers are people who hunt Illuminated, they're part of a private army under the direct command of the Führer. Within the extinguishers you have multiple ranks from shadow to general. Basic Ability Every Extinguisher is infused with Light this gives them all enhanced strength, intelligence etc. Extiguishers keep getting infused with light every so often because the light will become inactive if not refreshed every week, some go crazy, some die and most stop being able to progress and will stay at the rank they are currently at, if they reach the level of general they do not have to be infused anymore because their light has taken on a near perfect form. The rank of an Extinguisher grows with his control over his infusion. Weapons, Armory *Punisher, a metal rod with a rubber grip that electrocutes if turned on. *Slight armor, Exinguishers wear a light armor to protect them from small incoming blasts or explosions *Gleipnir, this chain like whip is used by Umbra as a means of battle. Ranks Shadows *Shadows are the lowest rank of Extinguishers *65% of the Extinguishers exist of shadows (Great and Perfect Included) Great Shadows *It's one rank above shadows. *Great is a sub rank. Perfect Shadows *A rank above Great Shadows. *Perfect is the last sub rank before moving up a real rank. Nocturnals *Nocturnals are a significantl rank above Shadows *33% of the Extinguishers exist of nocturnals (Great and Perfect Included) ''' Great Nocturnals *It's one rank above shadows '''Perfect Nocturnals *A rank above Great Shadows *Perfect Nocturnals is the last sub rank before moving up to a General Generals *Generals are the highest rank within the Extinguishers. *All the generals have their own code name. *All generals have a power that is unique to them. *Once someone is a general they do not have to be infused with light. Generals All generals have their own code name, The Abyss, The Void, Umbra and Erebus. One becomes a General when his Infusion of light takes over a specific abillity, Like speed, power, intelligence etc. The strongest general among the Extinguishers is The Abyss. The Void *The weakest among Generals not because of his strength but because of his mental state. *His light infusion gives him super strength beyond the capability of mankind. *The name of his ability is Berserk. Umbra *3rd general stonger than The Void thanks to her intelligence. *Her light infusion makes her the smartest within the Extinguishers. *Thanks to her ability she is prepared for everything, can copy fight styles, it makes her reflexes near perfect and it makes her insanely smart, even so much that she can copy any technigue she witnisses and can easily think of new strategies within seconds. *Grace is the name of her ability. Erebus *2nd general stronger than Umbra. * His ability is speed beyond belief. *The name of his ability is Unseen. The Abyss *Strongest of all Extiguishers and generals, and even feared by the Führer. *His ability allows him to turn off all Illuminations within a 10 meter radius. *The name of his ability is Equality.